1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of configuring and measuring a reference signal for small cell discovery. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for configuring a downlink reference signal used when a User Equipment (UE) detects a small cell base station and for measuring a reference signal based on the reference signal configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to advances in communication systems, various types of wireless UEs have been introduced to consumers, such as companies and individuals. A current mobile communication system is affiliated with 3GPP, for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), and the like. Such a mobile communication system may be a high capacity communication system capable of transmitting and receiving various types of data, such as image data, wireless data, and the like, beyond providing a voice-based service. Accordingly, it has been required to develop for technology for transmitting a large amount of data, similar to data transmission in a wired communication network. Due to the introduction of various deployment scenarios of a plurality of cells (e.g., small cells), it is required to develop new technology or method for applying carrier aggregation to such various deployment scenarios.
Due to abrupt increment in the demand for wireless UEs and an amount of transmission/reception data thereof, a communication system needs to process a large amount of data. Therefore, various types of base stations for data processing have been developed. Such increment in base stations and/or data transmission/reception points may cause increase in a power consumption amount of the entire communication system. For example, in order to process a large amount of data, a plurality of base stations is densely installed in a service area. In this case, an amount of wireless signals transmitted or received by each base station increases and signal interference increases in such a service area. Thus, such problems may cause deteriorate a data processing rate.